La Sorcière de la Rose Noire
by KandraK
Summary: LEMON Aki x Yusei.


Bueno, lamento haberme desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, [quien siga mis fics sabrá el porque lo digo]. Hoy traigo una nueva historia, es importante que haga algunas aclaraciones, advertencias y eteces.

**ADVERTENCIA: **

-Este fic puede contener material fuerte para algunas edades. [yo no lo considero fuerte] y escenas de sexo "explícito", se recomienda discreción.

**AVISO:**

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes [excepto por Yusei, Placido y Kiryu] no me pertenecen, el fic fue hecho sin intenciones de lucro y solamente con la intención de entretener.

**NOTAS:**

-El fic fue hecho a rol y adaptado a la saga Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s, por lo que en algunos detalles puede resultar confuso.

-Para algunos gustos, puede que vaya de lo tierno a lo vulgar, para otros tal vez no les parezca fuerte, otros más les sea lo suficiente como para leerlo a la mitad. Respeto todos los gustos, es mi primer lemon y el primer rol de éste tipo, la redacción fue algo difícil porque varios -detalles tuve que ajustarlos y, como siempre, no estoy contenta con el resultado.

-El nombre será editado en un tiempo, realmente me urgía publicarlo ya, por lo que lamento en serio, cualquier error o incomodidad.

-Tengan cuenta o no en , les pido de favor que me dejen sus comentarios, tanto a mi pareja de rol como a mí nos interesaría saber su opinión y/o recomendaciones para seguir mejorando.

-Es algo largo, pero realmente espero les guste. El material del rol iba a tomarlo para hacer un lime y un lemon, pero por cuestiones de TIEMPO y ganas no pude, realmente espero no decepcionarlos.

* * *

_La Sorcière de la Rose Noire_

El resplandor de una pantalla iluminó la pequeña habitación; hacía apenas unos minutos que las teclas de la portátil habían empezado a hacer ruido.  
Afuera, el cielo parecía reclamar. Una gota de lluvia golpeó la ventana...  
...Dos gotas...Tres...  
En un momento, aquella persona de espaldas parecía consolarla con solamente su presencia. Sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros de aquel joven hasta llegar a su pecho. Inclinó su cuerpo lentamente. Sus labios impactaron suave contra la mejilla del chico, seguido a esto, ella suspiró.

El interior oscuro...el caer de la lluvia que caía en el exterior produciendo un rítmico sonido, irritable para algunos, tranquilizante para otros; Sin embargo, era lo único que perturbaba el completo silencio de la noche, de la casa, y de las personas en su interior...

Aquella era el tipo de noche que le encantaban, no solo por el hecho de que le fascinara mirar por la ventana, hacia el exterior, y ver como la lluvia caía incesantemente mientras las estrellas iluminaban la superficie, sino que, aquel tipo de noches le causaba algo en su interior, algo que no sabía cómo explicar, sin embargo, ese "algo" le agradaba…Aunque parecía que en la chica, aquel efecto era totalmente opuesto...

Sintió como sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por su cuerpo, desde sus hombros hasta su pecho: acariciándolo...abrazándolo. Un suave beso en su mejilla derecha; cálido; tierno...

..Un suspiro...

Dejó de presionar las teclas del portátil que se encontraba frente a él y alzó sus manos hasta las ajenas, tomándolas con delicadeza. Le sorprendió la frialdad de estas, tomó ambas y las acercó entre sí, juntándolas, para luego presionarlas contra su pecho. Volteó su mirada, para observarla a ella por sobre su hombro. La poca iluminación de su habitación le impedía divisar demasiados detalles, sin embargo, pudo notar dos brillantes ojos, que miraban fijamente los suyos propios.  
Su mirada se enterneció al encontrarse con ellos, mostrando ternura y cariño hacia la otra persona.

- ... ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó ingenuamente en un volumen no muy alto

-Tengo miedo - susurró la chica  
Su voz estaba entrecortada, sabía que su miedo era absurdo pero no podía evitar sentirlo. Un rayo iluminó momentáneamente y segundos después, un fuerte sonido la hizo tensar sus músculos. Por sus mejillas se deslizó una pequeña lágrima.

La lluvia le traía malos recuerdos, mirar las gotas caer nunca había sido de su agrado. Miró la pantalla, buscó la hora; Era tarde...Su sueño se había interrumpido cuando escuchó por primera vez aquel estruendo. Lo miró a los ojos agradeciéndole lo que había hecho momentos antes, cuando sin poder resistirse, cayó dormida en el sofá tras de ellos y él la había arropado terminando con una caricia. Ella, sin estar consciente, se había sentido...Especial...

Un nuevo quejido del cielo la había hecho estremecer, sus manos temblaban... No recordaba exactamente como había obtenido ese miedo.

Abrió sus ojos los cuales había cerrado segundos antes y lo volvió a mirar: su rostro le daba confianza y sentir unas manos ajenas tomando las suyas le hacía olvidar todo por un momento. Seguían temblando, no lo negaba, tenía miedo de nada, pero le gustaba estar con él...

Bajó la mirada a sus labios...recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho, como consecuencia había obtenido uno de los mejores sentimientos que ese día había tenido. Redirigió la mirada a sus ojos, y se sonrojó...tal como lo había hecho la primera vez.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?... – Pronunció el pelinegro sonriendo tranquilamente

Él soltó sus manos y volteó su cuerpo, quedando frente a ella. Ahora, las manos de la chica, se encontraban sobre sus hombros, aún sin dejar de temblar.  
La observó cuidadosamente por unos instantes: su rostro, era hermosa, y sumamente adorable, más aún cuando se asustaba. Y ahora, era invadido por un ligero rubor, que a pesar de la poca iluminación, quedaba en evidencia... ¿acaso le avergonzaba temerle a una tormenta? ¿O era que se avergonzaba de que él la viera en ese estado? Siempre había estado enamorado de ella, desde que se conocieron, haría ya un par de años...dos, quizás tres...pero nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo, a pesar de que eran íntimos amigos, esa era su única excepción al "entre nosotros no hay secretos" que se habían planteado desde que intimidaron.

Una sonrisa se dejo mostrar en su rostro. Se acercó un poco más hacia ella, y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, dándole un cálido y tranquilizante abrazo.

- No temas... - Pronunció suavemente, y, luego de una pausa, continuó - Estoy aquí contigo...

Ella lo abrazó, era cálido, realmente no recordaba la última vez que había estado entre los brazos de alguien: Divine

-Así quiero que sea siempre  
Se aferró más a su cuerpo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...Ese olor tan peculiar le encantaba...fácilmente podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, Sentirse entre sus brazos había despertado algo en ella...No, no podía...Él no tendría tiempo para ella ni para sus sentimientos estúpidos. Eran amigos, solo eso. No quería salir lastimada. No se sentía...Lo suficiente mujer para él.

Lo miró a los ojos...él nunca había entendido sus indirectas y aunque no lo supiera, era el culpable de los pensamientos que la distraían día a día de sus deberes...le sonrió tímidamente, se sentía estúpida frente a él. Se arrepentiría, pero el miedo sería el mejor pretexto.  
-Lamento las molestias...en serio...

De puntillas, juntó sus labios con los de él...indecisa y apenada, casi sin voluntad propia.

...¿Esto realmente estaba ocurriendo?... ¿realmente se estaban besando?

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, portando una mirada confundida en ellos, al tiempo que su rostro aumentaba su temperatura, ruborizándose como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Confundido, separó sus labios de los de ella. Dejó de abrazarla y rápidamente alejó un poco su cuerpo, volteando la mirada hacia un lado, intentando que ella no se percatara del rubor que tenía en ese momento.

Si...realmente había pasado, lo había besado. Para él, era como un sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo, no dejaba de estar confundido... ¿acaso ella sentiría lo mismo por él, que lo que él sentía por ella?...no, seguramente no era así, después de todo era ella quien insistía en que eran "solo amigos" cuando alguien decía lo contrario...seguramente, era debido al estado emocional de ella. ¡Sí, eso era! El miedo le llevaba a hacer cosas que no quería, de las cuales no era consciente.

- Aki... - Musitó con dificultad. Nunca antes se le había hecho tan difícil hablarle, simplemente, las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca y cuando lo hacían, salían con dificultad, entrecortadas. Volteo su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y continuar - ¿Qué haces?...No creo que debas hacer eso...porque... - Tragó saliva y cerró fuertemente los ojos, lo que estaba por decir, era aquello que se había contenido por aquellos largos años desde que sus miradas se encontraron...sería muy, muy difícil decírselo, pero era ahora o nunca... - Tú me... - Tragó saliva nuevamente y apretó con fuerza los puños...debía decirlo...Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, dispuesto a continuar y terminar la frase. Debía hacerlo...podía...y lo hizo - ¡Tú me gustas! ¡Siempre lo hiciste! - Sabía que iba a arrepentirse por lo que acababa de decir...ya sabía la respuesta de ella.

Se impulsó hacia atrás con fuerza, cayendo sentado en uno de los lados de la suave cama matrimonial que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.  
Bajó la mirada al piso, apenado, y a la vez, algo deprimido por la respuesta que sabía iba a recibir...

- Lo siento...espero nada cambie entre nosotros - Pronunció con cierta tristeza en su voz

-Lamento haberte besado...

¿Lo que había escuchado era real? acaso...su amigo...ese chico... el dueño de aquella sonrisa que la había hecho enloquecer... ¿le había dicho eso?... ¿era solo su imaginación?..Tocó su brazo para comprobar que no soñaba:

-_dicen que con un pellizco se puede saber si se sueña o no_- pensó

Era real...Aun así...se sentía rechazada...Tal vez si lo había dicho pero ¿y si solo había sido para no hacerla sentir mal?

-Si cambiará...Tiene que hacerlo...No me sentiría a gusto si todo quedara como siempre...

Se acercó a él, suspiró. Una vez frente a él, tomó una de sus manos y lo invitó a levantarse.

-En serio tiene que cambiar

Al encontrar su mirada supo que no lo había dicho por juego... atrevida, un travieso impulso le hizo posar sus labios una vez más sobre los de él... ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacía?...estaba cerrando los ojos...

Él sentía como si lo que ella hacía era por lo que él le acababa de decir.  
Esta vez no pudo oponer resistencia, ni siquiera sobre él mismo, para no besarla...se dejo llevar y se lo correspondió.

Sus labios se sentían tan cálidos...tan suaves.  
Ya no recordaba la última vez que había besado a alguien-tal vez nunca-...desde que la conocía a ella, sentía que el resto de las chicas no eran nada, él estaba única y completamente enamorado de ella.

La tomó delicadamente del rostro, y le hizo una suave caricia.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente...El ruido de la lluvia parecía haber desaparecido...pero no...No lo había hecho, simplemente, ahora estaba en un segundo plano, ya no tenía importancia...su atención estaba únicamente centrada en ese beso...

Segundos...minutos...horas...ya no lo sabía...había perdido totalmente la percepción del tiempo... ¿cuánto había durado ese beso?

Separó sus labios lentamente de los de ella, sin embargo mantuvo la distancia entre sus rostros.

- ¿Qué sientes tú por mi? - Preguntaba al tiempo que le hacia una suave caricia en el rostro con sus manos.

-Yusei…

Sus ojos lo miraron, esta vez con un cariño que seguramente nunca le había demostrado. Sus labios buscaron los del pelinegro mientras sus dedos caminaban por su amplio pecho. Él, incrédulo, acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

- Aki, yo no... – Alejó su rostro del de ella para no besarla...Apenas y tenía las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse a aquellos finos y rosados labios - No creo que debamos...

Se escapó por uno de los lados de ella, alejándose hasta una ventana. Pensativo, miraba la lluvia caer... ¿cómo era que ahora, justo cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad de tener lo que más había deseado en su vida...tenerla, a ella...se comportaba como un idiota cobarde?

-...Yusei... -Miró a su alrededor acercándose lentamente hacia la silueta del pelinegro - Lamento si te incomodó... - sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del chico, recargando suavemente su mejilla sobre uno de los hombros del chico. - Lo mejor será que lo olvidemos...

No, no, no...No podía perderla ahora...nunca más se le presentaría una oportunidad como esta...Sabía que no podría vivir sabiendo que había arruinado, lo que probablemente, sería la mejor oportunidad de su vida...

- Aki...no quiero...no quiero olvidar nada de esto

Sus manos se colocaron sobre las de ella, en su cintura y las apretaron contra su abdomen

- Estoy demasiado enamorado de ti como para dejarte ir así como si nada...

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron por lo que acababa de escuchar, varias veces había imaginado ese momento y lo consideraba imposible.  
-Yusei...  
Buscó sus labios, le parecía mentira que ella estuviera haciendo eso que hasta hacía unos momentos consideraba solamente un sueño inalcanzable; Él seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo.

-De verdad eres una bruja... pusiste un hechizo en mí… me volviste loco - Bromeó, mientras se volteaba para finalmente mirarla a los ojos, donde volvió a quedar atrapado, y esta vez, no quería salir jamás de ahí- Aki...

Su rostro se acercó al de ella; miró sus labios y sus ojos continuas veces como en una secuencia, deseaba tenerlos tanto como a ella. Dudaron un poco pero su tensión cedió para que sus labios se unieran al fin. Tan cálido, tan suave, aquel noble gesto fue su primer beso, el primero donde la consciencia de ambos no dudaba del otro, aquel que portaba todos sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquel que le daba comienzo a su relación...Tan sólo un beso...y a su vez, era tantas cosas...

Con ese simple beso, ella pudo saber tanto de su vida, de sus sentimientos y pensamientos más ocultos... Sus labios eran como el viento que le hacía sentir la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y esos pocos segundos en los que sus labios se unieron le parecían casi una vida, lo conocía aun más de lo que antes pudo haber presumido.  
Sus dedos, volvieron a colocarse sobre su pecho, casi buscando el latir de su corazón.

La abrazó por la cintura, separando su rostro del de ella.  
Sus alturas eran diferentes, ella era un poco más baja que él, por lo que el pelinegro debió agacharse un poco para poder llegar hasta su cuello y comenzar a darle suaves y lentos besos en él. Desde la zona del cuello más próxima a los hombros, hasta el mentón, los besos fueron ascendiendo progresivamente mientras ella, entre suspiros, sentía, esta vez, el pecho del chico bajo su ropa.

Aquella tierna sensación era más de lo que alguien como ella debía sentir, la suavidad con la que aquellos deseados labios recorrían su cuello era demasiado para explicarse. Su otra mano, impulsivamente, se dirigió bajo la chaqueta del "hechizado", sobre sus hombros, forzando la tela a desnudar sus brazos.

Su chaqueta cayó, llevándose con ella a los guantes de cuero que cubrían sus manos.

- Así está mejor - Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella con su pulgar derecho.

Su brazo libre, aún en la cintura de ella, la atrajo hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos hasta el extremo que podían sentir incluso el latido del corazón del otro, haciendo vibrar cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Aquello era simplemente fantástico...estar allí, así, con ella, era algo que solo creía que podía ocurrir en alguna de sus usuales fantasías...

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, esta vez, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Uno de sus brazos rodeo el cuello del chico, no dejándolo escapar; no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido protegida, ni siquiera con Divine.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de hacer? - Le susurró suavemente al oído

-Silencio.

Una de sus manos baja lentamente recorriendo cada centímetro de su pecho, por un segundo, se olvidó de toda decencia que pudo tener cuando sus besos subían de intensidad intentando levantar la prenda que estaba sobre su mano; el rostro del chico se sonrojó, aún más cuando la ayudó a lograr su objetivo. Sus manos la tomaban por la cintura, no dejándola escapar.

-Te amo- susurró en un segundo que sus labios se separaron y, finalizadas las palabras continuó besándola, esta vez, la pasión que sentía no podía ser mayor.

Una vez más un trueno… Ese horrible sonido le había erizado la piel; inconscientemente, sus movimientos la condujeron a empujar al chico hacía la cama de esa habitación. La mano que antes acariciaba su pecho, dirigió las manos de éste hasta su cadera.

Sus pasos cesaron cuando sintió el borde golpeando sus piernas, se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hacia él, quedando encima de sus piernas. Sus manos empezaron a subir desde la cadera, pasando por debajo de la blusa, comenzando a acariciar su abdomen.

Ella contuvo una pequeña risa mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Le gustaba sentir aquellas manos tibias acariciando su piel. Su lengua se hizo paso encontrando la de él al tiempo que sentía las manos ajenas empujando su espalda contra su pecho.

El pelinegro podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su delicadeza, su suavidad… su lengua acariciaba la ajena con ternura y pasión. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por la espalda, hasta encontrarse en su camino con un trozo de tela que le impedía continuar su recorrido de la cual logró reconocer dos pequeños ganchos que mantenía la pieza unida…¿debía quitársela?...

Una sensación cosquilleante recorrió su cuerpo, por un segundo la hizo estremecer. Abrió los ojos, la mirada dulce de la chica había cambiado, tenía un brillo especial. Lo miró, había comenzado con un simple abrazo. Sus traviesos dedos jugaron con un objeto de material metálico, intentando zafarlo de un trozo de tela. Sus corazones, casi queriendo unirse latían rápidos y casi agonizantes.

Sus besos cesaron un momento, alejando su rostro del de ella unos escasos milímetros, abriendo los ojos mostrando una mirada inocente y dulce que observaba la belleza de la pelirroja–¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?- preguntó, con suave y lenta voz

Un pequeño suspiro acabó con el silencio que había dominado unos cuantos segundos. Ansiosa, casi temerosa acercó su rostro al de él.–hazme tuya- le susurró al oído. Sus besos regresaron al cuello del chico. Mientras escuchaba una nueva pregunta.

-¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? Ya no habrá vuelta atrás…

Estaba nervioso, asustado…no quería arruinar el momento, hacer las cosas mal y que ella luego se arrepintiera por haber desperdiciado su primera vez con él… La chica mirando hacia la nada, paralizada, sintiendo el acercamiento de un posible rechazo. –Te amo- le contestó, zafando el círculo metálico de la tela.

-yo también te amo- respondió al instante.

Sin dudar, sus manos tomaron el borde inferior de la blusa y comenzaron a levantarla siendo ayudado por compañera que alzaba los brazos. Una vez lográndolo, dejó caer la blusa al suelo, sin darle importancia, quería mirarle su perfecto cuerpo semidesnudo, sin embargo, aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa parecían tener un efecto hipnótico en él: lo enloquecían, lo dejaban atontado. La tomo de la cintura, dejándose caer acostado en la cama en la cual se encontraban, llevándosela a ella consigo. La tomo fuertemente y le dio un romántico beso en sus labios…sentía calor, su piel tocaba la de ella…tan suave, delicada…tan erótica…tan perfecta…Podría haber elegido a cualquier otro, sin embargo lo había elegido a él, y eso lo hacía sentirse especial…feliz.

La volvía loca, completamente loca. Sentía como su temperatura no era la misma… y la de él tampoco lo era. Hacía tanto tiempo que había estado deseándolo. Se sentó, aun sobre él, intentando bajar aquella mezclilla que lo cubría. Aprovechó el momento, una vez encaminando su propósito inclinó su cuerpo. Sus labios se encargaron de marcar el pecho del chico con su nombre, sus manos, de desnudarlo; observó como su rostro adoptaba un color rojizo debido a la excitación.

Llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica y separó aquellos dos ganchos con los que se había encontrado antes. La única prenda que restaba en el torso de la chica fue removida delicadamente por sus propias manos, las cuales se deshacían de ella, lanzándola fuera de la cama. Se dedico a observar sus pechos, perfectamente redondos y del tamaño ideal…sus manos se colocaron sobre ellos con sumo cuidado...Eran tan suaves…su mirada se poso en la de ella, llena de amor y dulzura, y una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… Una chica así era mucho más de lo que él realmente merecía… Lo volvía loco, lo hacía sentirse especial…era perfecta…la amaba como a nada mas en el mundo.

Era inexplicable la sensación de ser acariciada por él. La excitaba, lo demostraba con sus ojos. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la de él. Su respiración agitada hacia subir y bajar su pecho. Con la otra mano, acariciaba su propio cuerpo intentando despojarse de la ropa que impedía estar más cerca de su cuerpo y de la felicidad total. No quería arruinar el momento…se sentía especial, no por ser su primera vez, sino por estar con él…por sentirse amada por él…

Levantó torso, quedando sentado en la cama, sus manos continuaban acariciando suavemente sus pechos. Acercó su rostro al cuello de ella y comenzó a besárselo haciéndola temblar de excitación. Mientras que su mano izquierda continuaba acariciándole el pecho, su derecha comenzó a deslizarse por el cuerpo de ella, descendiendo lentamente. Llego hasta su falda y se coló delicadamente debajo de ella. La ropa interior tenía una textura suave, lo que le ayudo a su mano a comenzar a frotarse contra ella sin problemas…ahora era él quien llevaba el ritmo…

Cada movimiento del chico, cada caricia, deseaba que nunca acabara pero otra parte de ella estaba ansiosa porque terminara. Sintió los besos en su cuello y la mano del chico extasiándola cada vez más. En una reacción involuntaria, tiró su cuerpo hacia adelante, abrazándolo mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder. Diminutas gotas de sudor salían por sus poros, y sin poder reprimirlos, emitió pequeños gemidos que le indicaban al chico lo mucho que le gustaba lo que hacía.

Mientras su mano derecha continuaba con sus movimientos, su izquierda se poso en la mejilla de la chica, volteando su rostro hacia el suyo, para finalmente unir sus labios con los de ella. Comenzó a degustar su labio inferior, luego el superior…su lengua se hacía espacio entre los labios para finalmente adentrarse en su boca, comenzando a acariciar suavemente el lado interno de sus mejillas. Ella estaba petrificada, lo besaba lo mejor que podía, pero se preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo que ella…si sus acciones lo hacían reaccionar como a ella…se sentía como una reina. Una reina que era enseñada a pecar a manos de un dios. Sus manos se dirigían hacia la ropa interior del chico, indecisa…pero no sabía cómo hacerle saber que explotaría de placer.

Mientras seguía besándola, su mano derecha se detuvo…se deslizo fuera de su falda y comenzó a quitársela…ya no podía esperar más para hacerle el amor…pero ella, parecía asustada, ¿se estaría arrepintiendo?

-Hazlo- le susurró. Por un momento su inactividad la llenó de temor. Quizás no era lo que él quería…tal vez era tan poca cosa para él. Se levantó quedando aun frente a él. Llevando las manos ajenas hacia la única prenda que aun poseía.

Con cuidado tomó ambas prendas y las deslizo hacia abajo, hasta dejársela en los tobillos. Levantó la mirada hacia "esa" parte. Se sentó en la cama, tomo las manos de la chica, las beso y luego se las llevo a su entrepierna

Gimió, en serio estaba a punto de hacer el amor con la persona que amaba…Observó el cuerpo del chico…realmente era todo lo que ella había soñado. Caricia tras caricia, sabía que estaba más que lista pero… ¿Él lo estaba?; La miró directo a los ojos…-¿estás lista?-pregunto sonriendo

- hazme tuya- respiró profundo y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros frente a ella, él la tomo de la cintura y la colocó encima suyo. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire en gran cantidad... Finalmente ese momento había llegado…pero nuevamente su mente se nublaba, impidiéndole continuar-debería…usar protección- murmuró ingenuamente

Colocó un dedo en aquellos labios que tanto le habían enloquecido-solo hazlo- lo abrazó y entrelazó ambas manos.

-Te amo- pronunció mientras bajaba lentamente las caderas de la chica. Aun con los ojos cerrados, volvió a tomar aire, cuando finalmente impulsó su propia cadera haciéndose uno con la chica que amaba. Un gemido de placer sale inevitablemente de su boca…se sentía tan bien…Abrió sus ojos y llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de ella- ¿Cómo te sientes?¿ Te duele?

Ella, por su parte, reprimió un grito, realmente sentía un dolor inexplicable. Miró al chico, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Solo asintió. Respiró profundamente y cerrando los ojos lo ayudó en su tarea, ella siguió bajando poco a poco, no había vuelta atrás, ese chico le había quitado lo más valioso que podía tener.

Una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro del moreno. Secó las lágrimas de la chica con sus pulgares y luego pegó su pecho al de ella. Colocándole su diestra en la nuca apoyó la cabeza de la chica en su hombro, mientras que con la izquierda rodeaba su cuerpo, abrazándola. Se sentía mal por haberla herido –está bien si quieres parar…no es necesario seguir- le dijo suave al oído

Sin aparentemente hacer caso a las palabras del chico, le dirigió una sonrisa…aun dolida, sintió como una diminuta cantidad de sangre recorrió sus piernas y manchaba las del chico. Volvió a tomar aire intentando reponerse, lo peor había pasado… no podía ser egoísta, debía dejar de pensar en ella un momento y lograr que él la pasara bien.

-Está bien si quieres parar, no tenemos porque seguir si no quieres- le repitió al oído. Una lágrima recorrió su mejillas- no quiero herirte….no…quiero…-dijo con la voz algo quebrada

-Te amo- sus besos volvieron hacia su cuello, su mano acaricio la mejilla del chico. Una vez recuperada, inicio por lentamente mover su cadera adelante y atrás, intentando prepararse.

-Te amo- respondió. Volteó su cabeza hacia la de ella y comenzó a besarle tiernamente la mejilla, su mano izquierda dejó su espalda para colocarse encima de la de ella.

Sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos, el silencio fue interrumpido por el crujido de la cama…se detuvo, apoyo la mano en su hombro mientras intentó mover su cuerpo en un sube-baja constante.

La tomó delicadamente por la cintura y comenzó a ayudarla con sus movimientos, algo temeroso por la idea de causarle dolor. Aquello se sentía simplemente asombroso, nunca había sentido nada igual.

Ella se sonrojó, le agradaba la idea de ser una con él, lo tenía bajo su piel. Era doloroso, pero a diferencia del comienzo, se sentía en las nubes y esas nubes poco a poco iban aumentando haciéndole sentir placer.

Cada vez la sensación incrementaba, el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho, estaba acercándose rápidamente al orgasmo-¿Qué hago?- murmuró entre suaves gemidos y jadeos. No quería arriesgarse pero mucho menos detenerse.

Lo ignoró, no era porque no le importara, pero habría tiempo de evitar todo después, lo empujó acostándolo en la cama, apoyó ambas manos en su pecho, intentando no lastimarlo. Le gustaba, era indescriptible eso que sentía, no sabía qué hacer…gritar, descontrolarse, seguir como hasta el momento…no importaba, solo quería disfrutar lo mas que podía

En aquella posición era aun mejor, el placer llegaba a su máximo punto, ya no aguantaba más – Aki- le hizo saber a su compañera lo que estaría a punto de suceder.

Jadeaba, aumentaba la velocidad de los movimientos, quería explotar su potencial. Asintió haciéndole saber a su pareja que estaba bajo aviso. Sus pechos bajaban y subían sin cesar. Gritó, había llegado al punto de máximo placer y no quería ocultarlo.

Sus gemidos aumentaban conforme la velocidad lo hacía. Se sentía increíble...pero ya no aguantaba más, iba a acabar...Sintió como el semen salía disparado a gran velocidad, acompañado de un fuerte gemido, un grito. Cayó rendido, extasiado por el placer y el goce...aquella había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, y lo mejor es que la había compartido con su amada. Su ruborizado y sudado rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa. Tomo las manos de su chica con las suyas - Te amo.. - dijo una vez más, aun entre jadeos.

Sintió su cuerpo paralizado.  
Ella aun no podía creerlo, sonrió y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de él, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba más que cansada.  
-gracias- logró susurrar  
Se mantuvo inmóvil unos momentos. Tras descansar, se levantó con cuidado, volviendo a ser dos personas y entre sus piernas...restos que le confirmaban que ya era de él.


End file.
